


Smile

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Inspired by Fanart, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby endeavors to cheer Weiss up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Context:https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3w8k3r/if_ruby_or_weiss_are_sad_kumafromtaiwan/cxu8ol1?context=3
> 
> Source:http://kumafromtaiwan.tumblr.com/post/134921501466/if-weiss-or-ruby-are-sad-c

Weiss would look back at her relationship with Ruby with many emotions. At first, it had been disdain at the bumbling girl who crashed into her supply of dust, whose energetic and tireless personality grated on her finely-tuned nerves.

But as time passed, and she learnt several valuable lessons about herself and her partner, she gained respect for Ruby.

Some memories were jagged and angry, ones where she'd yelled at or argued with Ruby, others thankfully happier and more prevalent.

But the first time she felt a shift, a change in her feelings towards Ruby was the day after her sister left.

It had affected her more than she thought, her sister visiting, taking time to see her and talk. It reminded her of home, which had many memories of its own that were at the forefront of her mind.

She'd sat on a bench in the grounds, missing her sister and remembering the good and the bad memories and felt glum.

She hadn't told any of her friends where she was, and was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ruby until her leader wrapped her arms around Weiss, startling her.

"Ruby!" She yelped, shocked at the contact. "What... how... where?"

Ruby didn't answer, and kept on hugging her. Weiss put a hand on Ruby's to remove it and then stand up and...

Then what? What would she do but go off somewhere else and be miserable?

 _And_ , a little voice told her _Doesn't this feel nice?_

Winter's hugs were slightly formal, a side effect of her militarily background, but Ruby's were also genuine. And warm. And she smelt really nice.

Weiss put her hand over Ruby's and squeezed it softly.

Ruby then removed her hands, and Weiss felt a sense of free falling, and turned her neck to see where Ruby was, only for her to sit down right next to her on the bench.

"You look sad." Ruby said.

Weiss nodded. She wanted to explain, but couldn't form the words.

"Smile." Ruby said.

Weiss internally rolled her eyes. _As if a simple word, a command could_...

Weiss felt her lips twitch.

Ruby noticed it too, her keen eyes narrowing as she repeated-

"Smile, Weiss."

Despite all the memories and gloom Weiss was feeling, Weiss smiled. Then Ruby smiled and hugged her again, and Weiss felt a flutter as the memories rushed back to the dark corners, away from the bright light that Ruby was providing.

Ruby hadn't asked about her problems, and Weiss realized that she didn't need to- she only needed someone to cheer her up. She could easily be herself and overcome her problems away, she just needed someone to tell her to smile.

And she was very happy that the person was currently warmly hugging her. She hugged Ruby back.


End file.
